Comintern Goes On Vacation
Comintern Goes On Vacation is the fourteenth episode from the second season of The Pussycats. Summary The Moscovian Proletarians are attempting to spoil Team Pussycat their holidays under the cover of being sent on vacation by the Vyerkhuskha. Plot The Pussycat twins and Stan are spending their honeymoon in Honolulu in the Hawaii Islands. At the same time in Moscow, the regular performance check indicates that Sindri Bisitsokoshkha and the Proletarians under her command "are not exceeding the limits of the socialist economy", which means in short that they bungle around more often than do actual work. Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha suggests the Vyerkhuskha deploying Sindri and her knaves for a spy mission to a place full of tourists, so they could infiltrate the society relatively easily. Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale get the assignment to recognize the area in Honolulu. Dolt-on-Istov volunteers for "scouting the local liquor store" and his assignment is accepted. Paskudnikov, Igor Tolstyi, and Olga Salotchkinaya are assigned as the backup. The local leftist society provides the accommodation, hoping that guests from Moscow would help them to overthrow the law and order. The human proletarians and Sindri arrive as a part of an organized group they abandon at the airport. Sindri notices that Doltie is missing - they find him at the Off-duty liquor store, complaining about the lack of Rasputin Vodka. While the Moscovian proletarians are organizing themselves, Stan and the Pussycats are watching a surfing competition at the beach. Dolt-on-Istov also attends it, hoping to find something to drink there. Team Pussycat spots Doltie trying to surf after drinking alcohol. Penelope Pussycat decides to tail him, once the security throws him from the beach. Having visited all the liquor stores in the area, Dimitri enters a tenement block in a poorer district. It looks as if he had to say a password and has been let in. The next day, Dolt-on-Istov leaves the tenement block during his usual liquor store stroll. He finds a mini-market, where he argues with the shop keeper about the lack of Rasputin Vodka. The shop keeper is about to call for help when Team Pussycat enters the store and they seize Doltie. After twisting his right wrist and threatening to smash a vodka bottle at his eyes, Dolt-on-Istov reveals the truth about the Comintern's latest plan - to infiltrate Honolulu from inside and start a revolution there. Doltie also mentions Sindri's secondary plan to harass the Pussycats. The Pussycat twins promise Dolt-on-Istov giving him alcohol on the condition he leads them to the leftists' hideout. Dolt-on-Istov appears at the hideout with Team Pussycat members dressed in Bedouin outfits, claiming that he found a backup in the area. Having been let in by the guards, Mona gives Doltie the promised vodka bottle. He empties it and falls asleep. Penelope admits the sleeping pills they used work quite well against drunkards like Dolt-on-Istov. The Pussycats examine the hideout and find the plans of using the local leftist society for an uprising. Meanwhile, Badenov and Fatale are doing their best to organize a mob for a leftist uprising. Having found only four inept people willing to hurl the revolution, they return to their hideout and notice Doltie sleeping on the stairs, with an empty vodka bottle broken on the ground. The spies suspect a trap, so they send their new hirelings to check Doltie's condition. The proletarians are ambushed by Team Pussycat members and the local Police, who used unconscious Doltie as a bait. At the same time, Sindri is in Moscow, preparing a second wave of her proletarians to be transported. She senses that Doltie, Boris, and Natasha are in trouble, which does not prevent her from taking Igor, Olga, and Paskudnikov there. When a portal to their hideout in Honolulu fails to open, Sindri decides to take a commercial plane as a mean of transport. At the Honolulu airport, the Proletarians are seized by Team Pussycat supported by the local police. Sindri cannot use her demonic powers since an exorcism has been performed earlier at the airport. Sindri and her knaves are exchanged for twenty Russian dissidents, who were held political prisoners in Moscow. Their henchmen from the local leftist society are given 10 years of prison sentence each. Vlondril admits, that sending spies abroad under the cover of vacation was a bad idea. At the end of the episode, Team Pussycat is watching ''Blue Hawaii ''in a movie theater in Honolulu. During the play, Penelope and Mona tell Stan that they are pregnant with him. Stan hugs them both, kissing with them and the episode ends. Characters The Comintern *Dolt-on-Istov *Boris Badenov *Natasha Fatale *Sindri Bisitsokoshkha *Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha *Igor Tolstyi *Olga Salotchkinaya *Paskudnikov *the local leftists Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes